LMJ
LMJ is a 2006 Nintendo game for the Nintendo DS mentioned by Bowser Jr. in the Mario Kart Wii Longplay. It is also mentioned by SMG4 in various other videos it is supposed to be a sequel to Super Princess Peach and its the predecessor to it's sequels. It stars two girls named Tori and Mel on their mission to traverse Sunshine Isle (the area from SM64DS and it is entirely based around the whole of Illawarra (User:The RPG Gamer's home community) as it looks identical to it). To save Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Toads from Bowser and Chef Pee Pee before they can power up the Koopa Zappers (TV Towers/Antennas in real life) with the Vibe Sceptre and turn the peaceful Sunshine Isle into Koopa Island. Tori and Mel will encounter a lot of Koopa Troop members as they venture towards the top of the mountain as well as a few allies (which are residents of the Island) such as Toads, Piantas, Nokis, Yoshis, and more. Before reading any further please note that most of this isn't mentioned anywhere in the videos but as the creator of the fan-game, The RPG Gamer can confirm that all of this is true. Release Dates *Japan - November 29 2006 *USA - December 1 2006 *Europe - January 6 2007 *Australia - January 18 2007 *China - May 20 2007 *South Korea - June 7 2008 Characters The characters from the game. Playable *Tori *Mel *Yoshi (rideable) Characters that need saving *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toads Non-playable *Toads *Piantas *Wiggler *Squigglers *Toadette *Toadsworth *Dolphins *Birdo *Broque Monsieur *Broque Madame *Professor E. Gadd *Rabbits *Penguins *Dorrie *Broogy (also a mini-boss in 6-5) *Shadow Mario (only shown in cutscenes) Bosses *Jacob (1-6) *The Trouble Triplets (Christopher, Alex, and Brodie) (2-6) *Bowser Jr. (fought 3 times in 3-6, 8-6, and 9-6) *Daniel the Ninja (4-6) *Jake the Slammer (5-6) *Ethan the Sumo (6-6) *Tobey and the Heavy Metal Mecha Bowser (7-6) *Queen Chrysalis (8-6) *King Marcus (8-6) *Bowser (8-6 and 9-6) *Chef Pee Pee (8-6 and 9-6) *Dry Bowser (9-6) Mini Bosses *Shell-Shock Parakoopas (1-5) *Chargin' Chuck (2-1) *Petey Piranha (2-4 and 5-5) *Wingo Iris (2-5, 3-3, 4-5, 6-1, 8-3, 9-4) *Polluted Piranha Plant (3-3) *Natasha (Mel's doppel) (3-4, 8-2, 9-6) *Giant Red Dragon (4-3) *Goomboss (4-4) *Gooper Blooper (5-1) *Hydra (6-2) *Nibbles (6-4) *Adriana Tori's doppel) (7-1, 8-2, 9-6) *King Boo (2) (7-4) *King Boo (7-4) *Bowser Snow Statue and Mizzter Blizzard (8-1) *Army Hammer Bro. (8-3 and 9-3) *Kamek (8-4) *Whomp King (8-5) (optional) *King Bob-omb (8-5) *King Snifit (9-1) *King Ken (a monstorus rhino statue turned into a real rhino) (9-2) *Wario and Waluigi (9-5) Enemies Coming Soon... Levels Tutorial Area: The Starter Islands *0-1 The Starter Islands Area 1: Warrawong *1-1 Mega Mound *1-2 Jungle Rapids *1-3 Scott's Factory *1-4 Spiked Factory *1-5 Bulldozer Factory *1-6 Jacob's Mall Fleet Area 2: Steel Works *2-1 The Underground Entrance *2-2 Slippery Lava Steps *2-3 Look Out Above! *2-4 Conveyor Steel Factory *2-5 Wingo Iris's Factory Tower *2-6 The Trouble Triplet's Smokey Factory Area 3: Coniston *3-1 Figtree Mall Fleet *3-2 Hilltop Hazards *3-3 The Desert Plains *3-4 Natasha's Sprawling Desert *3-5 Train Track Chase! *3-6 Bowser Jr.'s Bob-omb Lair Area 4: Coconut Mall *4-1 Parking Lot Terror *4-2 The Collapsing Grounds *4-3 Ninjis' Mall Dojo *4-4 Goomboss's Goomba Gauntlet *4-5 The Coconut Mall Tower *4-6 Daniel The Ninja's Throne Area 5: Sunshine Isle Beach and City *5-1 Palm Shore *5-2 City Havoc *5-3 Meadow Plains *5-4 Keeping Up Shop *5-5 Botanical Piranha Gardens *5-6 Jake The Slammer's Swamp Area 6: Sunshine Isle Jungle Town *6-1 Forest Meadows *6-2 The Jungle Swamp *6-3 Town Run Through *6-4 Mysterious Secrets *6-5 Icy Village Upahead *6-6 Ethan The Sumo's Mansion Area 7: Broker's Nose *7-1 Broker's Road *7-2 Highway Of Terror *7-3 Banshee Forest *7-4 Haunted Mansion Throwdown *7-5 Clifftop Ascension *7-6 Tobey's Highrise Area 8: Mount Keira *8-1 Icy Cavern *8-2 Natasha and Adriana's Snow Fort *8-3 The 6 Legendary Crystals *8-4 Underground Inferno *8-5 Volcanic Cavern *8-6 Bowser's Castle Area 9: Mount Kiera Cliffs *9-1 Shy Guy Chaos *9-2 King Ken's Highrise *9-3 Chaotic Cliffside *9-4 Wingo Iris's Smokey Peak *9-5 The Mysterious Fortress *9-6 Chef Pee Pee's Clifftop Subpages COMING SOON... Songs Chef Pee Pee's Theme - Final Boss (note: after 0:30, it restarts to 0:04.) Trivia *The numbers and letters in this game are the exact ones used in Super Mario 64 DS, Mario Kart DS (for mission mode), and New Super Mario Bros. DS. Only in purple. (The small alternatives of the numbers are also included in this game). *This game is similar to Super Princess Peach, New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario World, Yoshi's Island, and a bit to Mario Kart DS. *The second level (third if you count the tutorial level) is also the same name as a level from Paper Mario Sticker Star "Jungle Rapids" whats more is their both the second level of their corresponding worlds. Category:Games